Heavenly Absolute Justice
by secret69xd
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, a Tenryuubito who commanded a large army for countering revolutionaries and pirate collaborators , was despised by his fellow nobles, pirates, and even marines alike since he didn't discriminate in upholding 'Absolute Justice', 'No one is above the Law', and he openly opposed slavery. Also, he only answered to the entity called Im, and not to the Gorosei


Heavenly Absolute Justice.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto, a Tenryuubito who commanded a large army for countering revolutionaries and pirate collaborators , was despised by his fellow nobles, pirates, and even marines alike since he didn't discriminate in upholding 'Absolute Justice', 'No one is above the Law', and he openly opposed slavery. Also, he only answered to the entity called Im, and not to the Gorosei. Haki and rokushiki skilled Naruto. There will be some alterations at the battle.

Guest Reviews are not allowed, will be deleted immediately, so if you are an anon reader, don't read anyway, since I will not bother to read it nor approve it.

* * *

A/N: Uzumaki Naruto was a descendant of one of the twenty kings who formed the world government and defeated the ancient kingdom, but unlike the fellow tenryuubito, the Uzumaki family has still connections to their previous kingdom called the elemental islands, which was led currently by his distant relative Karin. The elemental islands are a group of islands in the New World in which its capital is Uzushiokyou (Whirlpool City). The islands are also inhabited by ninjas who mastered all the secret arts (real life ninja tricks). Also, Naruto will be at age 30 and will start at Battle of Marineford, and he is not wearing a ridiculous spacesuit as well as he don't have the idiotic haircut of the typical world nobles.

* * *

Arrival of a menace from the Holy City

Marineford, before the execution of Ace.

* * *

At the middle of the intense battle between the Marines and Whitebeard pirates a man suddenly kicked Luffy at the face when Garp let his grandson to punch him. Luffy was thrown down from the ramp and was pinned down. Many of the combatants stopped and looked at the ramp and saw a man wearing a Field grey military uniform (WW2 German Uniform) with black rectangular epaulettes at his shoulder with World Government symbol followed by golden five stars arranged linearly.

He also have two black cross medals adorned at his neck (Grand cross of the Iron cross and Knights cross of the iron cross with golden oak leaves, swords and diamonds) and a golden medal looked like a star with a black cross at the middle at his right chest (Star cross of the Iron cross), he also wore a peaked cap with a world government symbol in it, but his blonde hair and blue eyes, he also have a fair complexion and a round face and have a height of 6 ft. Many didn't recognized him immediately until Whitebeard uttered loudly

* * *

"Uzumaki Naruto, I didn't know that you enter this war, what could be a tenryuubito like you doing here?" Naruto smirked, many were shocked at what the hell does a Tenryuubito doing here, and wait! They remembered the name, yes, its him! Uzumaki Naruto, a young man who was trained by Garp, Sengoku and Borsalino. He also fought against the two Yonko, Big mom and Red Haired Shanks and was still alive after that. Naruto replied,

"I am also a soldier, pirate, and I will do as much as I can to make the execution of the son of Roger happen, and no one can stop that, not that boy (he pointed at the pinned down bloodied Luffy) and not even you. The heavens destined this, and no human like you or I can stop the inevitable" then suddenly, Luffy stood up and shouted

* * *

"I AM GOING TO SAVE ACE!" Naruto laughed at that and launched at barrage of kunai enhanced with Haki.

Whitebeard immediately retaliated by swinging his Naginata, destroying the ramp but Naruto escaped that destruction, and he was now above the execution stand and looked at Ace Luffy on the other hand was pierced at his left shoulder, and he screamed at that.

"It seems that your captain really wanted to save you pirate scum!" Naruto then looked at Sengoku

"I think it will be better if you will execute him yourself or should I do the honor Sengoku-san?"

"No, let the executioners do their job"

"Are you sure, this scum must die, and I received an intel that Teach will arrive here shortly, so let your marines know of this, I am going to have some fun down there" Naruto suddenly vanished and he was now at the front of pirate groups

* * *

"Now pirates, let's have some fun!" He immediately ran to a group of pirates and began kicking and punching their face, he turned on Whitebeard and ran after him, readying his kunai at his right hand. Once he reached the old man, he jumped and attempted to thrust his weapon at the head, only to be blocked by the Naginata.

"You are too young to beat me boy" Naruto cursed at that, so he jumped back. Luffy then suddenly appeared at Naruto's left side and he heard

"Gomu gomu no gatling!" and a barrage of punches came to him and because its fast, he immediately transformed himself into a metal man, and he felt almost nothing when the punches collided to his body, but he was thrown away to a wall.

'Damn this boy, he is surely powerful, he will be a powerful menace, I must eliminate him immediately' he stood up and spit out the blood from his mouth.

Naruto immediately rushed himself to Luffy who on the second time successfully reached the platform, and before he could react, he was surrounded by sand

'Damn! It's Crocodile'

"I will not let you to hinder Strawhat, I owed him something for a while"

"Tch! Cursed you Crocodile" he immediately used Tekkai to harden his body, and successfully freed himself from the sand, he jumped away, and he ran towards Crocodile with a Haki coated right fist and yelled

"DIE!" and Crocodile was hit by it in his gut, was thrown backwards colliding to a wall, and was pinned down, he cursed Naruto at that, while coughing some blood, luckily he is an experienced fighter, and he immediately stood up and this time he will kill Naruto for good.

Naruto on the other hand rushed towards the platform only to see Sengoku transformed into his golden Buddha formed and punched an inflated Luffy.

* * *

Once they were down, Ace immediately attacked some Marines who tried to stopped their way, only to be punched at the face by Naruto, Luffy attempted to help Ace, but Naruto grabbed his throat and uttered

"I will kill you now scum, you have many crimes to pay, first by becoming a pirate, secondly by letting Nico Robin to join your crew and third, you freed other criminals from Impel Down" Luffy can't get let himself free, the grip of Naruto to his neck is too strong, and luckily Jinbei struck Naruto's back with a ship's pole, which let his grip on Luffy to lighten. Luffy saw this opportunity and he kicked Naruto's face upward, throwing him up.

* * *

While flying, Naruto thought

'That's it! Enough of this shit' he then drew out a pistol while flying and this one is special since it utilized the pika pika no mi powers, but it also needed bullets, in the case of the pistol, miniaturized glass bulbs. He pointed it at Luffy and shoot him, only for the latter to dodge it,

'Damn that boy' and he landed safely on land, and began to shoot pirates, instantly killing them. He then drew out his sword bayonet from his back and began his rampage, killing any pirate in his path.

Naruto was then attacked again by Crocodile by surrounding him with his sand, luckily he used Soru to avoid it, and he launched himself towards Crocodile's back and thrust his sword bayonet.

"Die pirate scum!" Crocodile was stabbed and he couldn't believe, but he noticed that the bayonet was coated with Haki, he coughed at lot of blood and cursed Naruto.

"Damn you, world noble scum!" and Naruto drew out his bayonet, leaving Crocodile dead or was he? He turned his attention to Akainu who muttered

"You and Dragon's son will die here, no one can escape absolute Justice!" He immediately rushed towards Luffy and yelled

"DIE!" but Instead of killing a kneeling Luffy, he killed Ace and he muttered to him before Ace died

"See the difference between us, you are only fire but I'm magma, and my power is obviously higher than yours, tsk. Well one down and Dragon's son will die next" he then let his fist out of Ace body, and he was then confronted by Marco and Vista

"Tsk, another two commanders"

* * *

Ace, before he died spoke to Luffy and after that, Ace collapsed and was dead. Luffy began to cry as well as other pirates, and at Sabaody, many were shocked and relieved at the death of the son of Gol D. Roger

Naruto on the other hand was satisfied that the execution was finished, Ace is dead, he took out a den-den mushi acted as a microphone and he spoke

"Now, you all witnessed the death of Portgas D. Ace or Gol D. Ace, his death will serve as a warning to everyone who will attempt to become a pirate scum or any other kind of criminal" he then looked down and continued

"You all pirates scum, either die or surrender, well if you surrender, you will be put on a 'fair trial' and be provided a lawyer, and if you don't surrender well, this war will continue until all of you scum will be dead" Naruto snapped his fingers, and immediately, hundreds of Shinobi (literal shinobi wearing black clothing) with katana at their backs appeared and swarmed some marine ships, walls and rooftops of Marineford. Suddenly, agents of Cipher Pol wearing white business suits holding high caliber rifles rushed towards the battlefield and pointed towards the pirates.

* * *

"Zehahaha, that's quite a large force tenryuubito general-san" a voice said from a foggy ruin, and after the fog's gone, a small group of people appeared, they are the Blckbeard and his crew. Naruto without wasting time appeared at front of Blackbeard attempting to cut him down but he was slammed kicked by Jesus Burgess, one of Blackbeard's crew.

"Zehahaha! Don't be so hot-headed general-san, besides we are here to kill Whitebeard" Naruto replied

"Kill him? Well, you can kill him and I will kill you after that" he jumped away and shouted to his men

"Let Blackbeard do as he want against Whitebeard, the rest, kill and arrest the remaining pirates, for marines, do as what you want, what's important is Ace is dead. Next priority is do not let Strawhat escape, he will be a more threat in the future, don't underestimate him, he will be the one along with his father Dragon in the future can powerfully enough destroy the balance of power in this world!"

Naruto's shinobi and cipher pol agents began to attack the remaining pirates; an additional forces of him, men who wore armor holding spears and swords attacked also the pirates. Naruto was then approached by Sengoku and Garp

"Naruto, are you sure, you will let Blackbeard to kill Whitebeard" Naruto nodded and replied to Sengoku

"Yes, but kill the rest of his crew after their battle, kill that giant first" Snegoku and Garp nodded at that and disappeared, then four women appeared beside him

"Kurotsuchi, Mei, Temari and Ino, kill the crew of Blackbeard after they killed the old man" all of them nodded before disappearing.

"Hai!" they all said simultaneously.

* * *

Naruto viewed again the battlefield and he just observed the fight between Whitebeard and Blackbeard. Once Whitebeard is dead, Snegoku and Garp along with some Marines attacked them and Naruto joined by immediately appearing behind Van Augur (Blackbeard's sniper) and thrusting his bayonet at his neck, killing him.

He then jumped off due to the shockwave of Sengoku, and he was shocked that Blackbeard is capable of stopping it.

"Zehahahaha! Zehahaha!" Naruto immediately threw a grenade to distract Blackbeard and using his bayonet, he enhanced it with more of his Haki and charged at Blackbeard.

"Zehahaha! Your attacks will be futile General-san" and he used his blackhole to suck Naruto, but the bayonet was then sent flying and it hit his right arm.

"Ahhhh!" he screamed at that, and it was too painful for him since its coated with Haki, he cursed Naruto for that and Naruto reappeared at his front, thrusting the bayonet further in his arm while he punched the face, making Blackbeard fly, who collided to the ground, forming a long trench.

After that, he approached the trench where Blackbeard lies, bloody. Naruto without wasting time, took out a kunai and he stabbed his enemy at its gut several times until Blackbeard is not breathing.

* * *

Once Blackbeard was killed, he heard a voice telling that the war should stop, and Akainu began to kill that boy, only to stopped by a new figure, it was Shanks. Naruto who was exhausted sat down and shouted at Shanks

"So, you lastly appeared Red Hair?" Shanks looked at the source of the voice, and he noticed a dirtied and bloodied Naruto seating at the ground

"Ahh its only you, Naruto-san" Naruto formed a tick at his forehead and shouted

"Damn you!" and he continued

"Are you going to kill us all now Akagami (red haired) to claim victory for the pirates? Well, do it, and the world will see on how you pirates are truly the scum of the earth needed to be cleansed" Shanks shook his head and replied

"I am just here to end the war, I am not a merciless killer like you are Naruto" Naruto laughed maniacally at that.

"Merciless killer? I only remembered that I killed were pirates scum and revolutionaries, well I killed also civilian but they are collaborators, so they are not innocent, heck I can also kill even a monarch who harbored pirates and revolutionaries, but I was commanded to avoid that" Shanks only stared at him and he looked at Sengoku, and they talked to each other to stop the war.

"I will claim responsibility on this" Sengoku muttered, Naruto who is exhausted already, and his men were already at a few numbers, after all, he just brought only less than a thousand men at the battle, and he went to unconsciousness.

A few days later, he woke up to a hospital and he immediately discharged himself and went to Mary Geoise. Prior to that, he received a report from Ino that all of Blackbeard's crew are dead.

Once there, he proceeded to Pangaea Castle and went to the empty throne room where the Gorosei, and an entity sitting on the throne waiting for his personal report. He knelt to the sitting figure and uttered

"Im-sama, I already done the mission, killing Marshal D. Teach, but Monkey D. Luffy is still alive" the entity called Im, who was seated looked at Naruto and replied

"Let Strawhat live for a while, and I want you to focus on our counter-revolutionary efforts for a while" Naruto nodded at that

"Hai! Im-sama!" and Im dismissed Naruto and the Gorosei after that, once they were out of the room, he thought

'This will be more interesting, once Dragon is out, crushing pirates will be the next goal, and no one can stop the unification of the world after that" and it laughed maniacally.

Outside of the palace, Naruto went to his house, where his women agents waiting for him for new assignments.

END.


End file.
